A Big Confession!
by Doomedbex
Summary: Lucy gets teased about her love life, and that she is in love with Natsu, so after having enough she storms home upset only to find Natsu sleeping in her room, so she confesses only to find he was faking it. So what will he do? Lucy x Natsu Rated M for Lemons


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Rated M for Lemon**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Hey Mira!" I said as I walked up to the bar. Me, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza had just come back from a job, and I needed a drink.

"Welcome back Luc-Chan! How was the job that you were on?" She asked with a warm soft smile on her face.

"It was good, except for the part were Natsu broke a wall from going over bored and Gray scaring some women from his stripping habits." I had to laugh, all we had to do was catch a thief that was stealing women's underwear and of course my teammates had to go overboard and wreck everything. I shook my head at the memory.

"Oh dear. But that's just who they are! Should be used to it by now." She spoke calmly, yet her voice betrayed the amusement that was in it. We both spoke for a while about what I've missed, which wasn't really much and future plans for a festival that we're having sometime next week. While we were talking I had a few drinks, and eat some food that Mira made for me.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" I heard from behind me, I quickly turned on the spot to see that I came from Levy, Jet and Droy were nowhere to be seen which was strange as they were always with her.

"Levy-Chan!" I got up to hug my friend, then after a few minutes we pulled apart from one another. I sat back down to continue eating, Levy sat down, joining me and Mira.

"Hey this is sudden but I'm curious about something." Levy said randomly, breaking the silence that was slowing building, me and Mira looked at her in curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked quickly, my curiosity getting the better of me and I know I shouldn't really let it.

"I get the feeling there is someone you like. And I mean _Like,_ Like. Who is it?" Levy asked with a smirk on her face and Mira also smirk. While I just choked slightly on the piece of food that I was chewing.

"Uhh…. Urm.." I knew I was stuttering as well as blushing quite badly, but who pops that kind of question up so suddenly? Levy of course. The two girls in front of me nudged themselves closer to me, motioning me to tell them.

"It's… Urm…. Na-Natsu" I said his name quietly, just barely a whisper.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, speak up a bit!" Levy said, I could tell she was teasing me by that smirk that was on her face, I knew because I was her best friend.

"It's Natsu!" I said a little louder, Levy and Mira smirked even more, pleased with themselves, I groaned in embarrassment. I knew they wouldn't stop teasing me about this until I got _him._

"Lu-Chan.. I think you've made a good choice in men to like. He's handsome, but cute. He loyal, caring, and strong and I know that he would look after you but then again when has he not done that? Plus when are you going to confess to him?" Mira said, her voice soft, but there was still a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I don't really know Mira, I get so nervous and scared every time that I try! Anyway I'm gonna go home, I a little tired from the job earlier. Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" I spoke as I stood up, before leaving rather quickly. Part of it was a lie, I just wanted to get away but I would seem like the truth as I did come home from a job earlier. I got to the door, looked back at the giggling girls then left for home.

I got home in record time as I was walking home rather quickly out of embarrassment. But when I entered my bedroom, I found my teammate and close friend with his eyes closed, sitting against my bed. I shook my head at the sight, I wasn't really surprised to see Natsu here, s this is normal for him and that I had gotten used to his random appearances in my home, but it made me smile.

I frowned slightly when I noticed that Happy wasn't here with him, but then soon blushed when I noticed that I was fully alone with Natsu. I knelt down in front of Natsu, studying how he looked when he slept, he looked so at peace that I couldn't tear my eyes from him, my smile softened at the sight.

"I love you Natsu, always have and always will, I just don't know how to tell you this properly." I whispered, stroking his cheek gently but what I didn't count on was him actually being awake this entire time. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at me, while me on the other hand looked back at him in complete frozen shock. I just confessed to the guy and didn't know he was awake. My blush darkened considerably.

I unfroze myself when I felt a pair of warm lips against my own. .GOD! Natsu is kissing me but it didn't surprise me that I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away slowly, the kiss was to quick, was what my mind was saying but stayed quiet, Natsu had a huge smile on his face.

"I love you too Luce! I also wasn't sure how to confess myself! Plus I didn't want to ruin our friendship if we hadn't felt the same for one another. So… Will you be my girlfriend?" I was slightly dazed, this was going quickly, first I'm being tease about this and now I've fully done it. Plus I was still in shock about the kiss with that confession that followed, so not trusting my voice, I nodded my head, with probably a goofy looking smile on my face.

Natsu's smile softened as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, he kissed me again but more hungrier more passionate and full of lust. It didn't take him long until he decided to remove my t-shirt by lifting it above my head and throwing it somewhere, and then looked at my re-laced bra that covered my breasts. Natsu started kissing me, then kissed his way down my neck until just above the collarbone where nibbled a bit, successfully making me moan out in pleasure.

I reached behind me, un-clasping my bra before fully removing it completely, this made my breasts juggle about a little bit, making Natsu growl show how turned on he was and then attached his mouth to one of my nipples, his hand playing with my other unoccupied breast. I moaned throughout the time that he tortured both of my breasts, my hands going through his hair.

I felt his teeth pull and twist at my nipples and not to mention he sucked rather hard, his hand was doing the same thing minus the sucking. And all this drived me crazy, I tugged at his hair, and my breathing came out in hollow gasps. But all to soon Natsu pulled away, I moaned in protest, but soon realized he picked me up and dropped me on my bed softly, before completely removing his clothes except for is boxers. _*Growl* Hmm, I'm gonna get rid of those… And since when did I become a dirty pervert!?_

He was soon on top of me, he then continued his torture on my breasts, though his hands were slowly lowering down my body, teasing me, trying to get me hot. I arched my back as I felt one of his hands rub against but vagina and it did however got me hot, I was turned on by his actions, and it wasn't long until he was kissing his way down there, but then growled again when he reached the piece of clothing that covered my lower parts. His hands skilfully removed both my skirt and panties before he started to suck and lick my clit. I gasped at the first touch of his tongue down there, my hand grabbed onto his head pulling him further in.

"Ahh! Natsu! Ahh!" I yelled out in pleasure, I felt him smirk, obviously satisfied that he got me to cry out, but continued his work.

"Are you are virgin, my sweet angel? I know, I can smell it on you! And I'm definitely going to change that tonight!" He talked to me with such dirty words, making my blush quite badly, but then I felt it. I felt one of his finger enter me and with that he started a rhythm when pumping in and out, but that was soon joined by a seconded finger. While his finger worked on my vagina, his tongue worked on my clit. Then, I could feel it, I was so close, but all too soon I came, Natsu was then licking up the spilt juices that cover my vagina and his fingers.

I sat up then and moved quickly. Now it was my turn, I was now on top of him. First though I kissed him before kissing down his neck, nibbling and sucking in some places, then kissed down his chest until I reached the waistband of his boxers, I pulled them down before throwing them over my shoulder. I gaped slightly, in awe about how **big** he was. Now I was nervous, I didn't know fully what to do but that didn't stop me, I decided to just follow my instincts. At first, I licked the tip of his cock, making him gasp in pleasure, I smirked, be he calmed down, waiting for more. Before long I had his whole cock in my mouth and I sucked it hard enough to make him moan loudly, my head moving up and down in a slow pace, one on hands started stroking his balls, making his moans louder. I soon picked up my speed, making him cry out slightly, before he went back to moaning. He placed one of his hands on my head as he moved his penis match my movement then not long after, Natsu cried out in pleasure ass he came into my mouth. My mouth left his cock, swallowing his cum. It had a sweet yet sour taste but I didn't mind, I want to feel everything from him.

We both looked at each other, both our eyes showed our lust for the other, we wanted…No.. We_needed_each other. Natsu grabbed me gently, turning us around so that he was now on top, not that I minded, and started kissing me, it was another passionate kiss, slow and gentle, I felt him line his penis up at my entrance but didn't do anything else.

"Are you sure you want this Luce? I don't want to hurt you." He said softly, it made me smile at how considerate and caring he could be, I felt lucky and really grateful to have a guy like Natsu in my life, this only mad me love him and want him even more than before.

"Yes, Natsu. **Do it**!" I half yelled the last bit before kissing him fully on the mouth, it was more like a demanding kiss, a kiss full of lust. I wasn't long until I felt him enter me slowly, braking my barrier. The moment the barrier broke, I gasped, it hurt and for a small while all I felt was pain. I had to give some credit to Natsu because he had stopped completely, scared to move in case he hurt me and waited for me to adjust to him being inside of me. Soon to pain left with pleasure quickly filling in, so I shifted slightly before reaching up to kiss Natsu, telling him that he could move. He pulled out almost completely before pushing back in and he did this slowly, this continued for a short while.

"Natsu, faster! Harder!" I moaned out loudly, and he quickly obliged to the request by speeding up his pace, going harder by the second. My hands were on his back, and I would guess there would be scratch marks there later as my nails probably dug into his skin, but he didn't seem to mind. He soon found my g-spot, he knew this as it made me cry out and my moaning went even louder that before. We were about nearing our end, I knew I was about to cum.

"I'm coming Natsu!"I yelled out, my voice full of pleasure.

"Same here!" he yelled back, his pace picked up, he went faster, so that we could cum together.

And before long, we both cried out as we came together. We bother were panting heavily, Natsu had gently collapsed on top of me, trying to catch his breath but he then pulled out. Natsu laid beside me before pulling me to him so that I laid my head on his chest, an arm wrapping around my waist, he pulled to cover of my bed over us.

"I love you Natsu." I was starting to drift off into a comfortable sleep, happy that I managed to be with him.

"I love you too Luce." Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

The following day, I found myself sitting at the bar talking to Erza, Levy and Mira.

"So, Lu-Chan when are you going to confess to Natsu? Levy asked me again, trying to embarrass me again like yesterday. She didn't know about last night, and like hell am I going to tell her everything. I smirked though.

"Already did Levy-Chan. Last night!" I said, my voice full of amusement, the tables were changing this time, I laughed when their smirks left their faces and was gaping like mad. They all yelled out loudly, shocked by the news that they had just received.

"An let me say this. It was one **BIG** confession!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this little story.**

**Please review and tell me if there if anything wrong with this story.**

**Doomedex**


End file.
